


Sixteen Shots (16 Shots)

by Googieyoon (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2021, Leviathans, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pre-Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Interactive, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Googieyoon
Summary: Being given that Y/N is an assassin in the making she gets recruited by squad Levi but she never thought that Levi would be assassinating people his way"I figured you'd want a little appetiser"(CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED EVERY SATURDAY OR SUNDAY!)
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Other(s), Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Attack on Titan, Attack on Titan Shit, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, levi x reader





	1. Hell Sent You To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



“Y/N!” You could sense the bitter sweet fake-ness in their voices, you were never truly liked by your classmates since all they’ve wanted to do was kill you but you finally got called for once in your life. Of course that didn’t let you leave your guard down, you smiled with your teeth out enough for them to believe you’re in a sense of euphoria while you run over to them already smelling the fatal metal aroma whiff aligned with your nose. You already had your eyes on the prize and already knew what would happen right then and there, by the time you smiled back at them you already got a 10 page essay dedicated to your plan. It was always obvious that you couldn’t be defeated but that never stopped your comrades from taking a swing at you. 

You felt your shoe’s sole fight against the friction of the grass beneath you and that’s where you made your incursion. You hummed your favourite song, ‘Love You Like A Song’ by Selena Gomez. You were always fond of music and Selena was no exception. You were famous at school for singing songs for different situations and they help you calm down and truly get dedicated to follow up with your plans. You already sensed the presence of your three comrades coming at you with knives but suddenly sensed another on the right. The way your attacks work is you memorise every single student’s hand to hand combat and basically memorise their personalities to predict their moves and that’s exactly how you defeat them every time. Even if they tried to use a different move you always found out their second and third resort that leave them speechless. You defeat them by using information and it’s always been a skill of yours since you were little, you didn’t even know 17 years from then you’d be going to an Assassination Academy or AA. It’s the best school regarding assassins and education in this city but because it’s mostly a secret to the public so our school isn’t usually on the list. 

On the first day of school you made sure to study everyone’s personalities and made sure to get close to them, as the new student obviously they wouldn’t have suspected such a thing, they thought of you as a normal comrade they could depend on during missions little did they know a few years from then would they be your biggest enemy. Even though there was much conflict surrounding your existence at AA you still had two friends to count on. You weren’t and still aren’t sure if they are only friends with you to defeat you, leach off you or to actually become friends with you but you used that chance to study their personalities and likings so you’d know how to combat them in battle.

The three in front of you were, Akito, Yuna and Akio . The fourth student being Daichi. All of which have one thing in common, you realised there was a piece of rope connecting two trees right in front of you. But you tried to think about why they’d use such a thing and then realised that Akito likes using ropes for his training and immediately knew what move he’d do. You dodged his bullet and knew he would aim for your leg while you dodged it but you sprang up not letting anything or anyone hit you. Being in mid-air would give you the disadvantage of not being able to move around but that also gave you the advantage to see how many people were there. 

You originally sensed 3 and possibly 4 people but from that point of view, up and high you saw 3 more. You grabbed a grenade with sleeping gas while evading every bullet they shot at you. Being so if your reckonings were correct they would run out of bullets but being so there are more students here you knew exactly what was going on. You fell on a tree and caught a student, Kai. He’s known for his sniper skills and them knowing that you’re in the tree made them shoot at it. You covered yourself with Kai’s body and shot him to make sure he couldn’t discriminate against you. You threw over the grenade and covered your nose with a piece of cloth from your pocket. Of course at least Akito would know this and filled the tree with bombs, you grabbed Kai and jumped out of there back in the air making you a target to Akito. The other few students try to shoot you but you shot them with your fast instincts. But before Akito could do much you shot his chest and even at that height and speed you still had good aim and won the battle. 

“Okay Y/N class is over!” Your teacher yelled while clapping, this was a test to analyse your skills and how much we improved but given that you came with a very private life everyone had yet to see where you started. Did you start from the bottom or were you born with such a gift? No one knew since you never revealed much about yourself and even if you did you revealed the bare minimum of your name, age and likings. Nothing much to work from, but to you those small details help you defeat the enemy. Your classmates just haven’t figured out how you conquer them every time. 

You got back on the ground as Kai was complaining, “that was so uncomfortable Y/N how could you!?” You scratched the back of your forehead and giggled. “Sorry about that” since it was only an assessment the school necessitated the students to use paint ball guns as supposed to actual guns just for safety reasons. Because of the sleeping class nearly everyone was asleep apart from you and Kai, they would be out for another 3 hours so they were taken to the nurses office. 

“Y/N you’re always so good at assassinating people, how did you get such a skill” your classmates started surrounding you as you could sense their fake smiles. They were jealous of you and wanted to take you down, but of course your two friends were there to support you. “You did so well Y/N!” Sakura and Dai both congratulated you as they scuttled over. “It’s not much” You sniggered at their comments, it made you feel achieved that you were good at something but it made you worry since almost the entire grade grew a wave of hatred towards you for simply existing. 

The school doesn’t allow violence as such so nothing has been too bad for you to not be able to handle but sometimes you’d catch your comrades catch where you live so they could plant bombs and such. “Y/N how did you get a sleep gas filled grenade? I thought only the enemy could be armed” Sakura wondered with her finger on her chin, “that’s a secret for another time Sakura” You lightly swiped her shoulder as a sign of cordiality. It made her smile with joy in her eyes making you glad you at least make one person happy as everyone else is against you at all costs. 

Running to the biology lab for your bio test you suddenly hear your phone make noises and buzz like no other, because of your lack of friends your phone is always only used for music during school hours but today was different for you. You picked your phone up to check the caller ID and found out it was your teacher. You picked up the phone and said the following words. “Hello?” Saying hello with no emotion and not mentioning your name is one of the main rules in the assassination handbook that’s in the school library. Of course in order to defeat the enemy one must know the basic rules in order of assassination. 

“Y/N?” You heard your teacher cough, your teacher Haru is a pretty elderly man but that’s what makes him such a legend. He was your master before you joined such an establishment since you did come from scratch. Your special skill was born within you since you have an amazing memory all you needed to do was polish it. Polishing and sharpening your dagger is what makes it possible to defeat anyone. 

He doesn’t teach at your academy due to old age but you still take his extra classes so you could gain more power over everyone else making the assassin agencies fix their eyes on you. You were always a super star assassin ever since you joined the academy so a lot of people already had high expectations for you, although your teacher wasn’t one of them. As your teacher he put his blood, sweat and tears into training you and building you into the best student possible. You had a rough idea of why he wanted to help such a helpless child like you but he never specified why. You always came to the conclusion that he did so just because he saw potential in you.

He continued, “we have a special guest over at our home please come immediately” since you two live together as well and since he was such a world-wide popular assassin he used key words with you to specify what he’d want, this makes communication easier if there was ever an enemy over hearing us but we switch our words and definitions every few days and they’re not written down so it’s purely between us. But not only from the definitions of the words but his tone and mood also help with what he wanted to state, he really is a world-wide sensation. 

The words immediately meant that he was in critical danger and needed a helping hand, and with him whispering it meant that he could be held hostage. Your bond with your master was definitely a strong bond you couldn’t even have with your friends or family so this technique only works between you two and only you two. You quickly gathered up your planning book and ran back home so you could see the setting for yourself. 

You jumped over buildings and used every skill your master and teachers have taught you, they really came in practical during such a time like this. Once you graduated from this academy you made sure to join an agency and train even harder to be the best assassin possible, many people wondered why you wanted to be an assassin whether it being revenge or hatred or passion you had a strong determination for it so your classmates always presumed to such scenarios but such a talent wouldn’t have been born with such bland states. 

You got over to the area and scanned the entire place, you came to the conclusion that there were a total of 20 security guards meaning this person is on an assassin mission on his own. In book 3 on aisle 23 in the school library on page 1892 this meant that the assassin has their comrades hidden somewhere with the guards to be the Guinea pig. The security guards seemed very high class so that meant the assassin is too. Taking on the assassins would take too much time and you didn’t know how much time you had left to save your beloved master. From the sound of your master’s voice it sounded like he did it in a hurry meaning you had only an hour or two to get in. 

You hid in a tree and scanned the area that’s infiltrated by this specific kind of plant. This gave you the upper hand and you remembered that you had a few more grenades from today’s assignment and you had enough materials to make out of scratch since you experimented with grenades a few days ago with the materials still being inside a box meaning you can safely silence the assassins by the time you use your last grenade to get inside. 

You placed a total of 5 around the area and that made a huge purple wave, meaning the security guards would stay there in confusion by the time you got there. You had realised that you needed all the grenades you had and opted to the option to kill them to force your way inside, because of the smoke that made them fire their guns in all directions so you decided to fight from the roof instead. You sliced a security guard’s throat and stole their gun and began to fire. Your plan was really coming along and you go inside through the chimney. Your master never found out that you found out a way to get into the chimney without getting dirty because he adopted you as a kid you definitely found a way to play around here. 

In this field this was your land and the best assassin to take on such a landscape since you know every door and room possible. You predicted that your master and the other assassin would be in the basement since it’s bulletproof and soundproof and the perfect place to hide a hostage. 

You snuck into the house with a dagger in your hand and a gun in your pocket, you only had about 5 more bullets until you were out so you had to make the best use of it at that moment. You heard a few footsteps and quickly dashed into the basement only to see it locked, if you were correct the basement locks on its own but as a kid you knew this would only be an advantage. Having the basement on full lockdown at all times meant it was hard to get in and out but you made a secret hide out right below the room, with the materials in the house whilst slicing more throats in a quiet manner you made up a bomb from scratch. You dug your way into the secret room and blew the floor up.

You imaged the room to see the assassin and your master both talking to each other casually with no conflict at all. It made you plaster a huge question mark on your face forcing you to take out your dagger and use it as defence instead of an attack. He looked unarmed so you knew you could defeat him. 

The figure he had looked fairly familiar, he had an undercut and had ghastly eyes he looked equitably intimidating. Only after he spoke did you realise who he was. “Y/N was it?” He grabbed a seat and sat down with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, he looked calm for some reason. Your master always taught you to keep your guard up no matter who the enemy is or how he looked like. You had to keep your chin up you didn’t want him to believe you’re that easy to mess around with. 

“Master what are you doing with such a delinquent” You heard the assassin scoff and shake his head out of disappointment. You saw him take out a gun and point it at you as you take your gun out as well, you were both facing each other with your guns telling exactly how this would end. “Levi Ackerman well if it isn’t the best assassin in this country” You armed yourself with a few more bullets before coming in here so you refilled your weapon. “Y/N Sato the best student at AA” He blew at his gun’s tip meaning he was more than ready to attack if you did anything funny. 

“Y/N Levi is here to tell you something put your gun down” You heard his words and immediately felt your blood boil to the top, you ran over to Levi and used your dagger against his neck. “Did you brainwash him?” You bawled with the energy you had left from killing countless of guards. “Being an assassin means more than just death it means you can get out of any situation “ He turned us around making my dagger face my direction, head on. 

“Master get out of here!” You yelled at him to make sure he would listen but of course as your master he knows better. “Y/N listen to what he has to say” 

After a while Levi finally got off you with his terrifying yet striking eyes, those are eyes of a true assassin. Eyes that can scar their opponent with just a simple glimpse are eyes to be terrified of and skills to look up upon. “Y/N I will be your master from now on, I will train you to become a apart of squad Levi” You just had to turn your arms crossed with a slight sneer. You couldn’t believe your ears, this entire thing was a test to see how well and how fast you could get in here so Levi could make his final decision to take you in. Levi is a full fledge assassin and is a tough competitor to compete with but you figured that you could beat him in a couple of years of training. 

“And what if I say no?” your master called out your name as an enormous no, this is a huge opportunity. Only the best of the best get to be on squad Levi they’re a huge deal and are absolute legends to my classmates and to the underworld. My comrades dreamed of being taken in by his agency but it’s almost impossible, you don’t go to his agency he goes to you. As an assassin you definitely looked up upon him and he is definitely your inspiration but you still had an annoyed face, you didn’t want to show that you were actually deeply fascinated by his request. 

Levi threw you onto his single chair and held you two against the wall with nowhere to hide or run, “not an option” he sounded bothered, it sounded like you’re taking too long to decide and considering his actions it definitely took a toll on him. 

You turned your head to the side not wanting to see his face or meet his eyes, you looked up to him as an assassin but knew that he could be bad news and because of his lack of empathy towards the public he was mostly looked up to for his skills but not his kindness, actually he’s known for his rude attitude and you didn’t like such thing. One thing that did make him famous is his way of assassination, he would charm people so they would listen to his orders and with his visibly smart brain he took them down with his smartness. 

He acted as the bait and the fisherman so it was never a secret that he was an idol to you, but his bad attitude always seemed to tick you off. 

“Ignoring my eyes?” He caught on and sighed with a slight leer. He doesn’t smile often but when he does it shows he’s usually getting impatient. He roughly hurled you onto the floor and toppled you grabbing your chin, you could feel every bit of those metal rings he had on his pinky and ring finger, they had a pretty boring pattern but they were simple and pretty to the human eye. They are very famous in the underworld though. He began to spread your legs so he could have his knee get in the middle and he stroked you vaguely, with him tilting his head around as if he didn’t know what he was doing. You could feel his knee cap getting deeper as it makes its way deeper into you. You could feel the boot he wore on your clit making you groan, it felt soothing yet aggressive. He started rubbing it gently with his ring and pinky fingers making you enjoy the pleasure he made with only his knuckles. Levi started caressing your inner thigh and trailed it up onto you stomach letting you gulp in its entirety. You had no idea what to do but even if you did you felt paralyzed and couldn’t make up your mind. He started rubbing your waist tailing it up into your bra, he squeezed your chest with mostly aggression and made the sound “titch” with his mouth meaning he knows he caught your attention. He just sat there and glanced at you as if you had any way to escape. Whilst licking his lips with aggravation he suddenly spoke with a tedious breath, “I’ll make you see me”


	2. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had finally met your comrades and classmates at the agency, making yourself at home you decided to get a little too comfortable with your captain.

You felt entirely paralyzed, no matter what you tried or did nothing worked. He really knows how to get the job done, you had to give him some glory for that. He rubbed his knuckles in a circle motion making you gasp for air out of delectation you couldn’t even deny it. You tried to collect your thoughts but you just couldn’t keep up with the speed of this undeniable sensuality that Levi was providing you. With his spare hand he gripped onto your scalp and pulled you down making sure you couldn’t touch him even if you tried. He kneaded even faster making you shriek “Levi!” with a heavy breath wanting him to stop but not wanting the amusement to come to an end, you didn’t want to disclose it but it made you feel something. 

He brought himself closer to you whilst sneering, “don’t forget that it’s Captain Levi” you could feel his soft breath hit your earlobes and his triggering voice sending quivers down your spine. You let out a groan as you felt him stop his commotion and you felt sweat drip down from all over. The feeling of your insides throbbing with enjoyment as he grinned whilst looking at you with a face full of disappointment. You essentially failed his test because you completely lost over his ways of assassination, even though that was a defeat you could barely accept you were just glad he didn’t do anything a bit more serious if not you would’ve yearned for it to happen again even more. 

You checked around the room to see your master gone you guessed he wanted you guys to have some alone time since it was pretty sexual. You got up as quickly as you could with your gun pointed at his head fighting every strand of hair as he turned around with his forehead facing the gun instead, “by the end of your graduation if you can successfully defeat me I’ll take you in but if you can’t then..” Levi pulled on his white glove towards his medial epicondyle and let go after jerking at it hard making a diminutive thud that rang like a wallop, knowing exactly why he did so. He really liked jesting with you but it’s not like you could possibly demur against him since deep down you adored it too. You knew exactly why you were at a disadvantage, it’s mostly because if you’re rejected by the one and only Levi Ackerman you would acquire your name plastered as the ‘rejected one’ meaning if Levi couldn’t tell there was potential in you then you have no potential at all and you get to be known as a disaster to the underworld. That is if he says destructive matters about you publicly but so far in history he’s done that for every person he snubbed since he’s very stern about this shit. It leaves a negative residue if you were to ever be unwanted by his agency so you had no choice but to settle with his conditions. 

Even though you always had plans for every fight this was a bet you couldn’t plan for just yet, since you plan with information and you just met Levi previously today you needed time to prepare, and from the tone of his voice he signalled like he knows he has the upper hand and has no loss during this. If you win he gets a good comrade and if you lose he ruins your days and can kind another comrade instantly to replace you, but you didn’t and never want to be exchanged all that simply, you were there to remain till retirement. You know you must stand up to his expectations and make sure you can beat him no matter the scenario. You have a lot of work ahead of you, Y/N. 

Levi picked up the chair and let out a massive outbreath you could sense that he had no doubts regarding this whole thing, “I will take you in only as a trainee so you can meet your comrades and so you can use the agency as your training platform” You bowed in agreement as you listened to him speak, you couldn’t even believe that someone as high ranked as the wordily infamous Levi Ackerman would be offering you a solicitation to join his squad. Subsequently you have an awfully troublesome mission on your hands you had a scarce uncertainties, but to now know that you have his comrades to work with that definitely let out a sigh of relief on your end. 

Although you had to take on the best assassin in this country and one of the highest ranking assassins worldwide you had to admit that you were thrilled to take on such a contest. Your determination to join his agency is unbeatable, and you sought to make sure to disclose that you’re worthy enough to join his squad. 

You two clambered up onto the main floor and sat down with your master in the living room to sign some papers, because Levi’s organization is pretty far away you had to transfer schools and rent a room at his building. You knew you were going to miss your master but he agreed with not a moment to lose and you trust his judgement. You did hesitate to agree at first but you remembered that this is your future, if you were to miss such a good opportunity like this one you’d be known as an idiot and since you are a trivial aficionada of Levi as well you couldn’t resist. You weren’t sure if you were going to be vulnerable or strong against him but since you graduate in about a year from now you knew you had time.

You took a glimpse of the papers to see the name “Erwin Smith” next to the words ‘owner’ you had never heard of such a surname thus with a façade filled of apathy you questioned Levi. 

“Levi-“ You couldn’t even wrap up your sentence without him hitting your head north, you didn’t even see it coming, his momentum is beyond immaculate. 

“Idiot” He trundled his eyes at you not wanting to even hear you verbalize, he sounded very dispassionate. He really did give the impression of a hoary bloke with roughly insolence. You shrieked at his unexpected gesture and whimpered as a response. 

“Captain Levi, who is this man?” He looked over your shoulder and onto the manuscript, “he’s the owner of this agency” You hoisted up astounded at the sound of his words, all your life you thought Levi was the owner yet he isn’t? It shocked you a little but from the tone of his words you knew he had a slight soft spot for him and it tendered you a little. 

“Maybe he does care” You murmured beneath your breath hearing Levi hand out a scoff. “You were an easy opponent and you didn’t move a muscle, I see you enjoyed it?” He reached out onto the table to drink the tea from his teacup, you oxidized unusually to his uncanny tactic of holding the cup, “who drinks tea like that?” With slight aggravation since you were still a bit heated over the fact he took over your body and mind so easily. 

No wonder people have a huge wave of respect for this man, his power and strength are unmatched and since Levi has shielded numerous total of individuals they must have faith in him, striking away the interrogation he shifted his gaze at you, “I can take back these papers if you want” and snatched a handful amount of the documents while making you beg for him to let go, he positioned his hand onto your forehead not letting you emanate adjacent. He sipped his tea generously and scattered the manuscripts intended for you to clean up, in addition he rushed outside to wait for you to finish the paperwork. 

You smelled the slight scent of a cigarette and caught Levi smoking on your patio, you had no idea that Levi smoked but it definitely caught your eye. You never liked or was the type to take drugs and you never encouraged it because of its many risks but for some reason he made it appealing. He had his high class white cravat and a black suit on with his arms not in his blazer. As a young child complete with apathy, you used to watch Levi go against other people since he used to go to the academy you just transferred from, so it was always your only option to go to as a kid. Since your master knew you had what it takes to be an assassin your teacher recorded videos of him in battle for you to watch during your free time. But of course he didn’t know that, you just about scrutinized Levi grow up and saw how much of a natural he was at assassinating, you used to mimic his moves and get a spring of joy fill your bones as you did so, he was your stimulation for a really long time. 

“Ready?” He tilted his head at you while signalling with you a thumbs up. “Yup” You nodded at him with an emotionless face not wanting him to witness your actually joyful self, you could feel your heart beating tremendously and your adrenaline rush superior than ever. You couldn’t believe that you were going to meet his comrades and train at his building. It was definitely too good to be true but you made sure to take note of every second you had there and take note of every information you can grab your hands on, every small weakness gets you a step closer to being an official member of squad Levi. 

The car ride there was noiseless, but maybe a bit too unruffled. It was so inaudible it felt like any reverberation would be too fragile to hear in the moment and you didn’t really take pleasure in it. Wanting to fill your uncomfortableness with something amusing you decided to take out a photo of your master in an optimistic way, your love for each other wasn’t that obvious since he took and still does take pride in professionalism but that was one thing you looked up to him for, he kept your friendship and or relationship more as a little secret, even though it was a little bitter sweet you liked keeping you two private. Even when you had to bring around a guardian for a school even he would send his brother in replace of him. It did distress you sometimes but as an assassin he always taught you to keep your chin up and to never let anything let your guard down and if anyone were to find out that one of the best assassins back in the day took care of you, you’d be in woe. You two used to just have father daughter time when no one individual was gawping over you which explains why he didn’t act loving in front of Levi, or should you say by now Captain Levi.

“We’re here” Levi’s driver announced as you squished yourself between the driver and passenger seats to take a look at the edifice you’ve been perishing to perceive, it amazed you since that would be your new home and training centre. Both Levi and you got out of the vehicle while you took a while to glance at the building with mesmerisation. “Tsk” Levi pulled out another cigarette and placed it between his index and middle fingers and blew out the smoke creating the odour of tobacco weathered the area as if it was a season. 

A wave of people ran towards you two as soon as you could even digest the masterpiece you were standing in front of and the honour you could get rewarded for your family, it all just dispersed into thin air as soon as they came yelling at you. 

“Y/N!!!” You turned back feeling petrified of their peculiar introductions and first impressions knowing they’ll be your group to be with, wanting to scuttle away Levi precipitously tugs on your collar making you his owner as if you were on a leash. “Those are your comrades, dumbass” He blew out more smoke and witnessed you getting towered by the group when you only realised there were a few people that did a significant amount of damage to you. 

“Hi my name is Sasha Braus!” She came out with a large basket of food and drinks you could hear the glass bottles make a “klink” when she placed the basket down, she supplied a handshake and beamed with a baguette in her other hand. “Don’t eye my baguette like that” she said freakishly with a nice smile but with dreadful eyes, with an alarmed expression you gave back a hand shake after an interval of hesitation. 

“The name is Jean Kirstein malady” He reached out for your hand and pecked the back of your hand as you stood there in unreserved astonishment, “I just had to come as soon as I found out a lady was coming” Jean quickly got his back slammed down with a leg by another woman, you could hear his skull crack and his spine take a real blow. 

“Don’t scare her, hi my name’s Mikasa Ackerman” She looked somewhat friendly and approachable but that kick was definitely more than enough to shake you up a little, you noticed her red scarf wrapped around her neck and made sure to compliment her. “Well you wouldn’t let me kiss your hand so don’t complain!” Jean rubbed his head out of rage and sat there with a whimper. The two ended up getting into an argument as you were positioned there flabbergasted with your hand still out. 

“My names Armin Arlert!” You figured he was a petite sweet boy, someone you haven’t seen during this hell of a show so you provided him an immense smile as you could see his cheeks spark up like fine wine making you nervous for his health but he rest assured you that he was fine, and hastily ran away with his hands over his entire face. 

“My name’s Connie Springer” He embezzled a swill from Sasha’s food hamper which no doubly was brought to Sasha’s awareness before you could even comprehend what he took. It was like she had a sixth sense and it left you there mystified. “GIVE IT BACK CONNIE!” She roared at him in a doggie style position wanting to snap off his wrist with her bare teeth. Sasha was chasing Connie around the construction and around the car, ultimately anywhere your gaze could take you. 

“My name’s Eren Jeager and oh Jean don’t give a woman unnecessary germs because I’m damn sure you licked the ground earlier, you filthy animal” He kept his vastness and waved a little whilst dramatically changing his expressions into a infuriated one bawling at Jean, you treasured that he gave you liberty charmingly but you swiftly met Mikasa’s eyes and began to think otherwise. 

In the end you found Connie and Sasha practicing taekwondo, Armin was hiding behind Jean with his knees in front of his chest contemplating his actions from earlier while Eren was quarrelling with Jean and Mikasa still rejecting his undying love for her. 

He even sat in a proposing position and verbalized he’d sell his kidney for a ring for her. It was definitely, a sight to see. “Is this really the legendary squad Levi that everyone looks up upon?” You sat there with glitching eyes trying to consider this as a dream but nothing really worked. You couldn’t believe the fact that such a mythical group would be acting like actual undomesticated hooligans, it gave you a very obvious expression which made Levi smack the back of your head one more time. 

“Don’t underestimate them, they may be idiots but they’re not stupid” You looked at Levi with a peculiar expression trying to figure out what the hell he just said, it plastered many options in your head but the shoe never fit. “Okay I’m going to count on the count of-” before Levi could even close his sentence everyone present there, reared up and walked in the building like a bunch of soldiers in organized lines and it unquestionably petrified you. Two seconds ago these idiots were goofing around yet they listened to their captain perfectly before he could even finish what he was saying. Even if your master instructed you to have an emotionless face no matter what scenario you just couldn’t tame the shock you had encountered. ‘Just how much power does he have?’ You wondered. 

“Well Y/N, since you already know a little about us why not return a favour?” Connie announced whilst sitting down with a rather calm voice even after the entire show that happened outside, “well now that you insist, hi my name is Y/N Sato and I ranked first in my assassin academy” You gave out a grin making you lose your eyesight from your eye lids pestering you. 

You opened your eyes as you could hear everyone whispering their amazement towards you, “first in your entire school? That takes skill. Levi you really picked a good one” Mikasa took a sip of her tea, you could see the steam forming from the heat and that made her cheeks enflamed, but still were soft like velvet. 

“Mikasa I see you finally falling for me” Jean fanned himself with his hands feeling praised by Mikasa’s cheeks, she slammed her fist down onto his legs and you could hear his entire body descent onto the ground in pain and suffering. 

You just sat there in fright, with everyone else sitting their with their pupils drained out of them. Everyone was quiet enough to hear his body make a colossal sound as soon as it plummeted. 

“So Y/N do you have any hidden talents?” Sasha tried to break the ice and giggled heavily knowing the scene. 

“O-oh well, I know how to ice skate” Armin gasped as soon as his ears heard you, “you ice skate? That’s so cool!” He sat there with his palms against each other and his fingers intertwined showing his interest in your talent. 

“Armin don’t annoy her” Eren let down his tea and placing it onto the glass coaster making an impulsive “clinck” sound. 

“Haha no worries although, why are you so intrigued, Armin?” He let go of his beam and his cranium had a sudden weight to it permitting his eyes face the ground. 

“N-nothing” He stuttered and flew out of the living room making you dumfounded. “Armin!” Eren and Mikasa both ran out of there and yelled his name trying to chase after him. 

“What’s all this commotion?” You noticed a tall and blond figure ask the sudden question with Armin, Mikasa and Eren in his arms, you could still notice Armin have a timid face and you had to admit that was quite endearing. 

“Commander Erwin” Levi noticed him first, it seems like they have a union you weren’t hardly sure about but nonetheless you thought their alliance was reasonably adorable. 

“Levi we have a mission” Commander Erwin announced with a very stern voice after wondering around the room for a bit trying to recognize the setting. 

“Don’t we have school today??” Sasha chomped on her baguette from earlier and even with a huge piece of bread in her mouth she was still concerned, looks like nothing stops food to her you had to chuckle at that. 

Erwin whispered into Levi’s ear and knocked his cigarette with his index finger leaving his rings at full display slightly tapping off the ashes on those ashtrays, Erwin quickly left with not another second to waste.

“Justice doesn’t stop for anyone go get ready” He blew more mainstream smoke and motioned his left hand to the basement meaning that is your meeting point. 

Levi told you beforehand to pack a full black suit that you used to use for the school assassin activities so you wore it and rushed to the basement for further notice. Since the agency is famous for its sinister activities in the underground, many people have it out for you and the squad, and being that you got semi accepted into the most elite group in the agency of course Erwin had to choose Levi’s squad. Levi laid out a map of the area whilst holding up his cigarette explaining the plan. 

You became an assassin for the government since the government hasn’t had control of the country in months and it was starting to get out of hand, he formed an agency with Erwin as the commander and formed a group called Squad Levi and just recently the Squad lost a member during a mission so they hired you, temporarily of course.

“We received a warning talking about a gang wanting to overthrow the government, so let’s take plan C it seems the most compatible” Levi said balancing his jacket over his shoulders like always it seems like he doesn’t like the sleeves at all and of course when he said plan C you had no idea what he meant. 

“Plan C?” Levi gushed out a sigh and started to explain, “we have 3 main plans for these kind of errands” You had to laugh at that interpretation, they called a mission like this an errand of course you had to snicker at least a little. 

You soon heard an alarm going off meaning you had no time to waste, “everyone memorise the map and Mikasa will explain to you on the way, get your weapons” Levi turned around to the wall flipping around to a gun refill station just by simply touching one of the bricks, it stunned you that they had such high tech since you used to place your guns in your closet and chests, pretty amateur sounding whereabouts now that you considered it. 

Soon everyone left after grabbing a few weapons but Levi asked to be alone with you. It didn’t surprise you at that point he probably wanted to threaten you to do well on your first mission with squad Levi. 

“Listen” He laid his back toward the wall while twirling the gun in between his fingers it looked like he was a professional at a random talent like that. 

“If you fail this mission I’ll kill you” your intuition was correct he was in fact wanting to pressurize you, of course you still didn’t know whether you wanted to be shown as vulnerable so you chose another option. 

You walked over to him and threw his gun on your right somewhere along the room making a huge jingle. You grabbed his collar and drew him closer to you, surprisingly you’re shorter than him so you had to look up at him. You turned the tables around not wanting him to be dominant with you anymore, you wanted to be in charge.

“Let’s see” You grabbed his cigarette with your free hand and placed it in your mouth instead and blew out some smoke, you balanced the cigarette in your mouth and unbuttoned a few of his buttons from his shirt, from there you stared at his toned abs, you didn’t expect him to be so fit but of course this man is filled with surprises. You traced every ab he had with your index finger with a small chuckle. You could sense Levi licking his lips as you stared at him with no shame in sight, you really thought you had taken charge when Levi is several steps ahead of you. Since the light switch was close by you plumped to set the mood a little.

“Ask permission from your captain before you do anything stupid, dumbass” He switched you two around which caught you with amazement, you could smell his breath which to no one’s surprise smelled like the cigarette but for some reason it was an a delightful smell when it came to him. Amazingly it wasn’t a strong smell meaning he threw something in his mouth to balance the smell, you couldn’t put your finger on it but it was definitely piquant enough for you let out a laugh. 

“Caught me again captain” he pinned you against the wall with his hand on your waist, he stole back his cigarette and puffed out of it one more time and then hurriedly muttered, “don’t play with your captain like that" He picked your chin up knowing just how cocky you were 2 minutes ago. He knew you were still a weakling pretending to be strong, he saw right through you and that pissed you off. 

"Have you ever played 16 shots?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 READS! It hasn't even been a week and we've reached a huge milestone. I just wanted to say how grateful i am for so many people reading my stories, it's truly a blessing and i'm extremely happy. Thank you stay happy and positive! 💞

**Author's Note:**

> HI THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!! Every chapter takes a while to make since it goes through the draft, incomplete and complete stages so i can perfect my writing! I'm sorry if my grammar is off or if I should've explained things better WRITING IS A HOBBY and i just want to have fun whilst hoping others enjoy my work too! stay safe and positive 💞


End file.
